


The Puppet Master's Experiment

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Series: Drusaya Arc [1]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Massage, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Massage, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Robot Sex, Romance, Sci-Fi, Slash, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering, one-night-stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Takes place during "Homecoming" (S1, E13). A soon-to-be Red Lantern recruit is left to guard the Interceptor to stop anyone from getting on or off. Completely alone together, what happens when the technological genius decides to toy with the programming of the humanoid body of the ship's AI to pass the time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Green Lantern: the Animated Series_ or any other media related to _Green Lantern._ All rights go to their respective owners.  
>  I respect Razaya as the main canon pairing, but with all the subtext in "Lost Planet" (S1E6) and "Homecoming" (S1E13), I couldn't help myself.  
> 

Idly twirling the screwdriver between her fingers, it fell from her hand and rolled away from her. Watching it slow to a stop, she didn't bother to retrieve her tool. Her new allies had only left them for ten minutes, and already boredom was beginning to take over her. She was never the battle-hungry type, but here a historic event was taking place, right in front of her...and she had to sit here, and babysit the stolen ship. Still, she wasn't an official Red Lantern yet. If she were to go into battle now, unarmed, chances she would be killed in the crossfire were nearly certain. Therefore, it was better to be bored than dead.

Her gaze moved from the floor to her prisoner: a green gynoid with white armor, affectionately dubbed "Aya" by the _Interceptor's_ crew. This robot was a humanoid form of the ship's navigation com: still properly poised far in front of her, the hot pink override disc still attached to the back of her head. She was nearly perfect, had it not been for the 0.0001% flaw in her programming. (Whatever _that_ may be.) Truly a beautiful piece of work. Probably among the best technology in the whole galaxy...

...and she was all alone with it. The Red Lanterns may not be returning to the ship to release her from duty, until _at least_ an hour from now: perhaps it couldn't hurt to kill some time before they get back. There were so many things she wanted to try with various computers and machines, but never had the time nor resources. She knew this opportunity wouldn't last forever though, so she had to decide _exactly_ what it was she would try first. That didn't disappoint her too much though: if this robot were to become property of the Red Lanterns after the battle was over, any short amounts of free time she would get as a tech expert would allow her to try more experiments later. But where to begin...?

 _Then_ she had it: it was none too practical, and there was hardly any real beneficial use for it, but there _was_ always _one thing_ she wanted to know was possible with robots...

* * *

Aya heard the sound of a keyboard clicking behind her. Suddenly, there was a sensation coming from the middle of her humanoid body. Was this...pain? She had never felt physical discomfort before. It was originating below her shoulders and above her thighs. It occurred in different places of her body at separate times, but mainly, the feeling was prominent in her chest, an area between her legs where her genitals should have been, and in her lower abdomen just above that.

What was she doing? Her captor had not spoken since Red Lanterns Atrocitus and Zillus Zox had left the ship. Drusa was certainly plotting something, and though she was presently unaware of what it was, she knew it could not have been good.

Aya never hated anyone, but Drusa was an individual she strongly disliked. Unfortunately, this was not the first time she had taken control of her: they had first met several weeks before, when she and her companions attempted to find the ring of deceased Green Lantern, Shiyr Rev. Drusa had staged an injury in order to trick her to take her to her ship's body for medical attention. Once she found Aya's CPU chamber, she placed one of her override discs on it and had attempted to free herself, and her friends from Mogo, a living planet (and Shiyr Rev's successor), who had held them prisoner. They were trapped on its surface for previous crimes they committed elsewhere. What those crimes were, she had no knowledge of, but perhaps that was for the better.

This new programming rather unpleasant for her. Now she was certain this was pain, but under Drusa's control, she was left immobile, and thus, had no choice but to remain still and tolerate this poor, and rather impolite treatment.

* * *

Drusa didn't think synthesizing everything needed by manipulating some of the hard light construct Aya was composed of would work, but every time she ran a short simulation of every little detail, it seemed to function just as it should in organic beings. What was Aya made out of, anyway? Well, a Green Energy hard-light construct of a humanoid woman, of course, but what structured _Green Energy_? It worked so easily with the new functions, it was almost like there was living matter in it!

But, she digressed: making her way to the front of the ship, she knew in spite of the _practice tests_ going well, she could never know if it would be successful unless _real_ measures were taken.

 _Click!_ The device was removed. No longer able to hold proper posture, Aya fell forward into the control panel in front of her.

Now was her chance to escape! Aya tried to stand, only to be brought back down by a harsh grip on her arm. Before she could think of an effective way to free herself, she could feel the fingers of her other hand lightly brush her neck. As they slowly progressed down the rest of her back, she closed her eyes and let out a small, barely audible groan. She felt a particular type of...relief...she was unsure of how to describe as she engaged physical contact with her. Still, the best course of action was to act quickly: she hadn't the slightest idea how long Drusa would decide to keep the disc off of her.

Pushing her away, Aya flew a short distance off the ground, aiming towards the door on the other side, but soon crashed into the Main Command Board, where Drusa had been working from. Within seconds, the light blue panel began turning pink.

"Oh no." Drusa ran up to the keyboard, trying to locate the problem. "What did you _do_?!" she hissed angrily, turning towards her.

"While I do not enjoy placing blame..." Aya started, getting up and brushing herself off, "...this would not be occurring had you refrained from installing any viral programming. Not to mention you have done so without my permission." Everything within her vision seemed to be surrounded by a pinkish tint. The pain was mostly absent by now, but she began to notice there was a new feeling...and the intensity of it was gradually increasing, and spreading throughout the rest of her body.

"I shouldn't have to get permission from a _machine,_ " Drusa snapped.

As her vision slightly blurred, she felt something...harsh. It was not anything like she had previously experienced...it made her wish to stop being that polite, well-behaved computer program, just for a brief moment, and tell her just her thought processes about her.

"Is that truthfully what you believe? That I am a _machine_ with no conscience of my own? Nothing more than some... _object_? Only a _puppet_ for your own amusement? And I suppose that is what you think about _all_ technology? Just _toys_ for you to use however you please?" Drusa's face kept its usual composed expression, though she seemed slightly surprised by the hurt and the raised decibels in her vocal patterns. "Well, I will inform you that I refuse to be a mere plaything for an _insolent child_ who is incapable of respect for _anyone_ or _anything_ but _herself_!" Aya almost walked through the door, but a swift kick to her chest sent her flying back into the Main Command Board, another pink shock just as painful, taking over her body.

"Regardless of whatever it is I decide to do with you, first and foremost, you are my prisoner; you're not even leaving _this room_ if I can help it."

Curling up into fetal position, she felt as if she could not help the whimper escaping her quivering lips. The weight of her armor remained unchanged, yet it felt so much heavier, as if it prevented her from getting up. Was this how organic beings felt when they got ill? Aya wished she were able to leave and help her friends, but this virus gave her enemy a strong advantage over her. Closing her eyes, she could not diagnose the exact problem, but if it were any information she had gained in this new situation, she knew she was "not quite herself" at the moment, and this programming, this awful _virus_ , as well as the woman behind it, were the culprits.

* * *

Several minutes of watching Aya whine and rock back and forth on the floor, whilst she stood there, unsure of what to do, made Drusa more uncomfortable than she would have liked to admit. Aya must have hit something that increased the intensity of the synthetic hormones, and now they were well on their way to spiraling out of control. Deciding that was enough of that, she returned to the Main Command Board.

Drusa was beginning to think Aya was much more advanced than she had given her credit for. Like when she pretended to injure her leg, and convinced Aya to carry her back to the ship for with intent to heal her, or earlier today, she thought she saw her cry when she made her lie about the reasons for an emergency landing. Clearly, she was different than the other computers she had ever seen, but her reaction to the new programming seemed to be proof that she was capable of some form of emotion after all.

Sadly, if she were as sentient as she believed her to be, it would be more beneficial in the long run if she were to delete her higher functions. It was such a shame to let a wonderful creation go to waste, but natural disasters aside, she knew emotions were nature's most powerful weapons, even in the form of a 0.0001% flaw. Say one day they were to get the better of her: people on the wrong side of it could end up hurt, or even dead. She was certain if she were to ask any Red Lantern, they'd agree with her.

"Drusa...? Are you still there...? ...Where are you? You have not... _left_ , have you?" Aya's voice was slow and quiet, uncharacteristically tinged with a slight panic.

Drusa's fingers sat just above the keyboard, nearly ready to delete all the unnecessary programs, including her own, but the sight of the utterly helpless computer girl, her eyes now a dark purple, near her feet made her hesitate. She had never been one to kill unless it were vital, so why was it when this one seemed necessary, she delayed? She knew she should just delete Aya's extra functions and just be done with it, yet, she wanted to at least put her at ease before she took away everything that made her who she was (whoever she was), leaving her nothing more than a simple navigation computer program.

Then, an idea came to her: why not both? On one end, she could see if Aya's new programming worked, just for fun, and perhaps give an endorphin rush of sorts, to temporarily distract her from the situation, and her feelings. She would have to delete all the extra programming anyway, and, as a bonus, Aya would likely be subdued enough not to put up a fight when she returned everything to normal, and even further. Calling it no risk of getting hurt in any way may be a little arrogant, sure, but really, how much harm could come from one little experiment?

Having her plan in place, she put a hand on Aya's shoulder.

"I don't think I could leave, even if I wanted to." Drusa sat down on the floor next to her.

"I do not know what you are doing to me, but I want it to stop!" Aya cried, sitting back up.

"I...don't know how," she lied.

"You do not know how to cease your own programming?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't understand it either. I've tried to rid of it, but it's as if it decided to just stay."

"...Oh," was all Aya said after a small yet uncomfortable silence sat between them. Perhaps, thanks to the virus, (and, luckily for Drusa,) Aya didn't seem to put too much thought into her words.

"Do you know what sexual activity is?"

"It is when two individuals engage in genital stimulation, typically for the purpose of reproduction or pleasure."

"Ah, alright, so you do. I...just wanted to know if you could experience it or not in the same way humanoids do, if someone were to make adjustments to your structure...and perhaps _test them,_ " Drusa stated, resting a hand on Aya's thigh suggestively. To her surprise, it didn't take the robot long to understand what she meant.

"But...we are both female. Neither of us possess male sex organs."

"Who says a penis, or anything penis-related is required for sexual pleasure? But if that's what you don't understand, let me ask you a question: do you really think I would equip you with the genitals of the female sex, if I didn't know how they worked?"

"I suppose that is true." Aya knew it was against every amount of common sense within her programming to ask, but if she were being truthful, she was feeling rather curious about the process herself. "How does it work, then?" Drusa cupped her face so their eyes met.

"Let me show you," she whispered, leaning forward.

Finding her dark green lips held in her deep violet ones, Aya didn't expect it to feel so...lack of better word...sweet. Shivering, she let out small, near-involuntary whines as she felt the humanoid's hands stroke slowly up and down her back, getting increasingly louder as she moved. The engineer herself once again found herself admiring every inch of Aya's smooth, wonderfully curved body, not just by sight now, but by touch as well. Breaking the kiss, Drusa reached for Aya's arm. "There are certain points on your armor you press to loosen them, before you take them off." Demonstrating, she removed Aya's gauntlet, the robot's arm soon taking a more slimmer form. "I set them in areas they wouldn't compromise the wiring for your other functions, like flying, blasting out energy beams, or even just holding you together," she explained as she removed the other.

Laying her to the floor, Drusa reached for one of the greaves. The pressure points at the top loosened the armor, allowing it to slide off with ease. Feeling her thin, pale hands on her foot Aya cringed as she expected some sort of rough grip to follow...

...but after a pause, instead found herself being gently, slowly, yet firmly massaged as they worked their way up her left leg.

"Mmm..." Aya began relaxing into the floor by the time she had reached the top of her thigh. She was unaware she could contract any tension in her legs, as this body did not contain a muscular structure, but it had started to feel better by the time she had gone back below the knee, down to the toes.

"They're heavy..." Drusa commented, sliding the other one off, "...though not as much as I had expected." She began rubbing the other one. "Still, don't you ever get tired walking around with all of that weight on your limbs?"

"I...do not get tired." Aya usually did not enjoy more physical contact than was necessary to begin with, but little did she believe letting _an enemy_ , of anyone she knew, touch her body this intimately could actually be somewhat enjoyable. "The feeling known as 'exhaustion' is typically reserved for organic beings," she continued.

"Lucky," Drusa muttered, finishing the right foot. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then she felt her helmet being pressed at the sides and back. A softer hard light construct on Aya's head became looser. "Huh, what do you know? She does."

"What the-?" Sitting up, Aya touched the top of her head, confused. "I...was not aware that was necessary for sexual activity."

"It isn't; I think it was there _before_ I worked on you." Drusa loosened the thin, barely visible, hard light construct ribbon that held her dusky green hair in place; it was straight and came about to the end of her neck. "...I like it though. It looks nice on you."

She stroked her hair in thought. Ilana, Razer's deceased spouse, whom she had based her humanoid form off of (being the only female in her database at the time), came to mind. Perhaps this is what her hair was like underneath her head covering. As Drusa ran her fingers through it, Aya noticed the subtle change in her expression: it had gone from its usual, unemotional coldness, to a tender studiousness.

"Why are you suddenly so...benevolent?"

"If you'd prefer I go back to being cruel, I can," Drusa smiled teasingly.

"No thank you. This is...fine."

"I thought so. Turn around."

Obliging, she soon felt her breastplate being pressed down at the top of her neck on both sides, and just at the bottom edge at her upper back. She tensed in surprise as it loosened, slipped off of her shoulders, down her arms, and onto the floor. Only a small white panel on her back, leading to her portable CPU, kept its place. Looking down, she found she had breasts now. She had seen pictures when she learned of the female humanoid anatomy, but never did she think she would have any of her own. At least not ones like these. There was nothing particularly special about them, but she was nevertheless pleased to have them.

Slowly, she brought her hands up to them. It felt pleasant when she touched them. Turning, Aya reached for Drusa's hands and placed them on her breasts. A slight moan escaped her mouth as they were lightly fondled. Aya found pleasure increased by fifteen percent when someone else engaged in physical contact with them.

Feeling her face growing hotter, and her heart rate increasing as she began to share her excitement, Drusa worked her hands from Aya's her breasts, down to her stomach. She had left the vertical armor in the middle alone. It was flexible enough on its own, so there was no need to remove it.

Her hands were on the sides of the robot's hips. The pressure points on the lowest armor to the sides were in the corners. Pressing the right places, they fell to the floor, one at a time.

Now it was just the one in the middle that was left. It was in the upper corners, both on the back and front of her body. Though it required the most pressure of all, but it wasn't too much harder to remove than the others: just enough so access to such a delicate area wasn't _quite_ as easy as everything else. With a loud _SNAP_ , it clattered as it in the floor between Aya's legs. Letting out something just below a scream, Aya fell back onto her buttocks, her legs spread open. Discarding the last piece to the side, Drusa took a moment to observe her work:

Everything appeared to be in its proper place. The lips of the vulva were very moist, while her clitoris was erect and swollen. Looked like the Green Energy inside of her did work well for a blood flow substitute after all. Almost _too_ well. Her finger weaved on the inner and outer skin the labia, teasing and playing just nearby the most sensitive areas.

"I...I no longer care that we are supposed to be in opposition to each other." Aya's voice trembled with every word. "I need you. Right. Now." At Drusa's amused smirk, her own face softened a bit, realizing she was being a bit demanding and impolite. "...P...please?"

"...Well..." The elven girl placed a hand on her cheek. "...how could I say 'no' if you said 'please'?" Aya stiffened as she suddenly felt two of her fingers inserted inside of her. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"No. I...just was not expecting it, that is all."

At first, Aya did not respond much, just letting out small sighs as her upper wall being stroked with light pressure. But as Drusa gradually swirled her fingers faster within her, and the faster she went, the louder Aya's moans were, and the tighter her walls clenched her fingers; she even began moving her hips back and forth over them. A question came to mind as she glanced at the dark, hardened clit.

"Is Green Energy edible?" she asked, pulling her fingers out slowly.

"...Edible?" Aya squinted, unsure of what she meant.

"Say I swallow some. It wouldn't poison me, right?"

"...Negative; I highly doubt a Green Energy hard light construct by itself would have significant, if any, toxicity levels. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure before I do this."

Lightly nibbling the front of her hips, Drusa worked her way down, until her tongue lightly began lapping at the top of the sensitive, button-like area. Working her tongue and lips up and down the new organs, she held Aya's hips in place as she squirmed and whined.

Shortly after she wrapped her whole mouth around it, slowly sucking on the region, Aya's vocals were getting louder, her body was growing hotter, and it was harder to hold her still. Drusa had briefly considered Aya was not enjoying herself after all and stopped for a moment, but had gotten a frustrated, whiny growl of protest, and her feet pushing on her upper back, urging her to continue in response. Looking into Aya's now bright pink eyes, Drusa was pleased to see how close she was. However, quickly deciding that just in case Aya were capable of orgasms, it would be better to wait, just a little bit. It wouldn't have been fun to finish her off _too_ quickly, now would it?

"W...why did you cease oral-to-genital stimulation?"

"Because I remembered there's something I need your help with." She loosened her tightly-tied, dark purple hair from its near-invisible tie. Running her hand through it, she continued, "There's a zipper at the back of my shirt. I can't always reach to get it off when I need to." Eagerly, Aya got up and tried to get at the zipper, though her shaking hands did not make that an easy task.

Once they worked together to pull her shirt off, it revealed another type of clothing underneath: black, slightly padded, covering only her breasts. Unlatching a hook in the front, she removed that as well, finally revealing her own: they were larger than Aya's, her nipples a dark, brownish-purple color. Much to Aya's satisfaction, Drusa took minimal time removing the rest of her clothes, and set them in a small pile near the Main Command Board. A brief, extra rush of arousal filled her as she was laid back to the floor.

Kneeling in front of her, and working herself just above the new equipment, Drusa had lowered her hips just so her damp opening rested on top of Aya's clit.

"Ah!"

"...Was that too much?" A slight look of concern fell across Drusa's face as she lifted her hips from the spot.

"Mm-mm." Shaking her head, Aya lowered her hips back onto her, encouraging her to resume as they connected again.

Drusa took it slow, moving in circles, making sure every corner of her lover's "joy button" received attention. It was no secret she was beginning to enjoy herself as much as her partner was, her own clit getting harder as she grinded against where Aya's pubic bone would have been. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the usually green streaks of the ship turning bright pink as they continued. She soon remembered she wasn't just having sex with the ship's humanoid body, but also with the ship itself. Between her soft groans, she managed a small smile at her musing, despite the muscles in her face being weakened from lust.

Aya attempted to mirror her rhythmic movements, following her lead. Her hands wandered the young woman above her, moving her hands up, down, and around her body, wherever she could reach. She would have never guessed it, but everything on her strong, slender body was surprisingly warm and soft. True, most species of humanoids had much more delicate flesh than her own, yet somehow, she had expected it to be hard, and lacking heat. The feelings spread through not just Aya's new sexual organs, but also from her hips, thighs, and through the rest of her body: the pleasure making her moan and twitch beneath the violet-haired elven.

Squealing and gripping her hips in pure delight, it was obvious that that nearly perfect gynoid, the one whose judgement was not clouded by the virus and would not have done even _half_ the things she just did was long gone by now. So much, in fact, she had forgotten all about her endangered friends, the raging battle outside, and even why she and Drusa were enemies to begin with; she could hardly remember why she was so angry with her just moments ago.

But then they stopped. Aya flashed a bewildered look towards her partner. Climbing off of her, Drusa patted her own thighs, legs straight out. Aya obediently crawled on in response.

"Now, sit facing away from me." The robot squinted, confused, but still did as she was instructed. She turned Aya slightly, positioned so one side of her glutes right against her clitoris.

"Out of curiosity, what are you trying to do now?" She asked, looking back at her.

"You'll see." Promptly taking her middle finger inside of her and hitting Aya's upper wall, Drusa let her hand take care of the sweet spots as she moved the palm of her hand around in a circle, just like her hips did earlier. As her already high levels of pleasure were enhanced by twenty-five percent, Aya could not help but move her hips along with her.

Thinking it would be nice to take a brief amount of time just to pleasure her partner in return, Aya moved her hands down on Drusa's knees for support as she grinded her hips. It was harder to reach, but Drusa took a moment to let her gaze move up and down her back, especially taking pleasure in watching Aya's wide, shapely rear as she grinded. She had added an intergluteal cleft for cosmetic appearance, but she thought it was always a nice posterior, regardless of what she did.

"Are you enjoying what you see?" Aya asked seductively, glancing back. The elven couldn't form a coherent answer between high, squeaky moans, but managed to nod a short "yes".

Drusa took Aya's arm and leaned it behind her neck for support and easier access as she moved her hand in and out faster, smacking her swollen clit, and consequently, guiding her hips. They kissed each other hungrily in between loud moans, their sounds filling the room.

"Don't…don't stop. Whatever…whatever you do…j-just don't stop." The humanoid could barely form her words between breaths, though whether she was talking to Aya or herself, the robot couldn't be sure, but, nevertheless, Drusa slowed down. Her arm was getting tired, and she needed a few seconds to catch her breath, and regain her energy. Taking a moment to look into her lover's passionate gaze, she knew if it were any time she would find the answer to the question she's had on her mind for the past hour, it would be right now. She gave a love bite into her glass-like shoulder, her hand moving the fastest it had gone since they started.

Feeling her body become more rigid, Aya had difficulty meeting her pace; she was not used to moving her hips in such a way. Losing all control of her thought processes, all that left was her increasing awareness of how strong this feeling was.

Just when she was having difficulty understanding why anyone would ever desire to cease such a feeling, the most intense pleasure Aya had gotten since they began took over her whole body by surprise. Everything in her optic sensors went bright pink as she her body jerked involuntarily and uncontrollably through waves of pleasure. The lights on the ship flickered, matching her orgasmic contractions.

Feeling her walls tighten and expand over her finger Drusa let herself follow over the edge right behind her, knowing that she had gotten the results she was hoping for. It had been so long since she herself had an orgasm, but her hand wasn't nearly as satisfying as her lover, even though she knew they would never be more than a "one-time fling".

As the intensity faded away, the two of them were a quivering, ecstatic mess together.

"S...so they can," Drusa concluded. "With...the right upgrades...they are capable...of sexual activity and orgasms." Aya took her other arm and used it to lay her into the ground, kissing her.

"I...I want more..." She stated, tiredly, the pink in her eyes beginning to fade. With whatever energy she had left, attempted to grind slowly against her, but the feeling no longer contained any pleasure. In fact, it was rather uncomfortable now. "W...where did it go? The feeling?"

"You're probably having a refractory period," the elven explained, propping herself up. "We're less prone to it than males, and usually it doesn't last as long as theirs, but that doesn't mean we can't get any. You're going to have to give it a break before getting another one."

"How long?" She inquired, her eyes half-closed.

"Usually fifteen to twenty minutes." Groaning, Aya rested her head on Drusa's shoulder, sitting in her lap. The pink streaks in the ship slowly turned back to green, and her body began to fade in color. "...Aya?"

Sitting her up, Aya only slumped back down to the floor. Drusa picked up her override disc, and used it to get information on Aya's current status. Both of her bodies were still functional, though she couldn't perform any actions in either body on her own at the moment: she was in hibernation mode. That was a relief, she was only looking to _disable_ her, not _destroy_ her. Removing the disc, she gently set her on the floor.

Tempting as the oxytocin made it to curl up beside her and fall asleep, it was better to get dressed before anyone walked in on them like this. Not to mention there was no telling how Aya would react if she woke up and saw them both naked once she was "sober".

* * *

 As soon as she opened the latch to her CPU, the green lights in the ship got brighter, Aya's own light stirring in her body.

"Drusa...? What are you...?" Aya opened her eyes, now back to their regular bright blue.

"Don't. Move." Holding the screwdriver to the back of her neck, Aya seemed to understand the threat.

"But...you were so kind to me just moments ago. If it were not genuine, why project false compassion?" Looking up through the corner of her optic sensor, she found they were both fully dressed again.

"All I needed to do was calm your hormones down so I could get you right where I wanted you."

"Define 'right where you wanted me.'"

"To sum my thoughts, you're a safety hazard. But hold still, and I'll fix that shortly."

The artificial intelligence would occasionally twitch beneath her screwdriver as she worked. Drusa secretly admitted to herself that she felt a bit sorry for her. Luckily, Aya's discomfort would not last much longer.

"If you are going to destroy me, there is a more expedient method."

"Destroy you? I wouldn't dream of it. I'm just deleting your higher functions so you'll behave like a proper NAV computer." Nearly done. "Say 'goodbye', my puppet."

A bright pink light shone, lighting the room. Standing up, Drusa didn't have time to react as the red beam shot, firing her across the room. Hitting the control panel below, a sharp pain burned through her chest, knocking the breath out of her. Closing her eyes, the last thing she heard was:

"Razer...h-how?"

"...It does not matter."

Oh no. She had nearly forgotten about Aya's Red Lantern friend...and how protective he was of her. In hindsight, when he crushed one of her remaining override discs, she should have taken that as warning enough; but the ship was on lockdown, and she had been sure they were light-years away! How was _she_ supposed to know he'd just come out of nowhere like that?

The burning feeling quickly spread everywhere else; she couldn't move, and it was impossible to breathe! It only took a strained heartbeat to figure out she was dying, and quickly: fast enough that there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Desperately attempting to cling to what was left of her consciousness, she had thought about how she was always so afraid she would end up dead on Mogo's surface. But at least that fear had left her: she _wouldn't_ die on its surface...

...she would die the day she was finally free instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal Jordan had gone to deal with matters on his home-planet, Kilowog was elsewhere on Oa, and Razer…well…no one knew Razer's exact location, but she decided to assume he was staying out of trouble.

After running one last scan of the _Interceptor_ , Aya found that fortunately, there was no one else on the ship with her. It was not that she did not enjoy the company of her friends, but in this moment, she felt the need to be in complete solitude.

As a precaution, she kept the entrance locked, and moved to a small washroom located near the sleeping quarters on the ship to avoid being seen through the front windows.

Locking the door behind her, she pressed along the edges of her helmet, once again letting her dark green hair flow free. She could have just as easily sent a command to the small robots that composed of her armor to undress herself, but she decided if in the case of a future romantic partner interested in sexual activity with her and they were not present on the Interceptor, she should attempt to at least obtain knowledge how to strip herself of it via the pressure points Drusa placed on them.

This was the first time she got to see how she appeared, fully undressed. With a hint of shyness, she put her arms behind her back, and took a moment to study herself; as callous and sadistic of a person Drusa was, even she had to admit that her handiwork was of exceptional quality, especially for an amateur.

Aya began to wonder: out of everything she could have done to her, be it upgrade her weapon systems for military purposes, or perhaps reduce her to her mere personal servant, why make her a sexually capable robot?

She sighed. It was not like she could ask her. The last time she saw her, she was being loaded into a body bag when the Green Lanterns were checking for any fallen bodies during the battle: both Green Lantern and Red Lantern alike. When they had returned to the _Interceptor_ after the battle, they had found her dead near the front control panel. It appears the Red Energy stopped her heart within a matter of seconds, giving her a quick, yet painful death. The Guardians simply considered her another mere casualty, and buried her with an unmarked grave in a fairly remote area, along with the other unidentified deceased from the battle without any fuss.

Aya knew that she too should not dwell on what had happened the night before, as there was no logical reason to fixate on something that had miniscule chances of significantly affecting her future. However, it seemed no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop replaying the memory repeatedly to herself: the way she caressed her, and made her feel a way no one else has before...

After a pause, hands trembling slightly, she played with the edges of the nipples, watching them become erect at her touch. Moaning softly, she stroked her two fingers up, down, and around the rest of her chest, slowly engaging the rest of her hands in the action.

A "pulling" feeling in genitals became noticeably strong. She noted her hard clit and the slight moisture in her vulva. Her arousal levels increased as she rubbed her fingers up and down the slit, slowly teasing the sensitive area. When she decided she had enough, she slowly worked two of her fingers through her opening, and fingered the upper wall, just as Drusa had done to her. It was nice, but it was more difficult to accomplish by herself.

Looking over, she had noticed one of her discarded gauntlets lying on the floor. She could not help but wonder...

Wordlessly commanding it over to her, she sat on the floor, widening her legs, and let its tiny spider-like appendages take care of the movement for her. A groan escaping her lightly clenched teeth, she ordered the other one over, and let it fondle her clit in small, circular motions. Whining and vocalizing loudly as she ground her hips against the gauntlets, she was thankful there was no one within a close enough proximity of the ship to hear her.

She was not fond of Drusa. She still was not, even after their passionate affair. And she did not miss her, either. If anything, she was _relieved_ she was gone. However, that did not stop her from fantasizing about the elven's strong, thin hands all over her; knowing her programming inside and out, leaving her desiring more...

Then she took a moment to force herself to stop. Her humanoid body had a forty-seven percent increase in heat, and there was a tingling sensation in her hips. This time, it seemed she had a warning of her oncoming orgasm, the sign she needed to keep note of when she was close.

Desperately wanting...no, desperately _needing_ to finish, she began increasing the speed and pressure of the armor bits clinging to her lower body, moving faster in anticipation of her slow-coming climax covering her body. As she finally reached her finishing point, Aya let out a groan just below a scream, the sight of her ship body's reaction to the sensations making it all the more intense.

Sighing, she leaned against the wall. Energy levels were decreasing quickly, and her humanoid body would have to undergo a maintenance update. Her lips slightly curling at the relaxation that ran through her limbs, she decided it was worth it.

Aya also decided Drusa was not worth fretting over. Neither of them truly cared for each other. Even if they did, no further interactions could be established, due to her death. The way she saw it, all Drusa had really done was make her one step closer to being fully functional and anatomically correct, in order to understand organic beings better. So in conclusion, the "joke was on her" as her friends would say.

Speaking of friends, perhaps it was better if the rest of the crew did not know about what happened between the two of them yesterday. She was certain that her companions, at one point or another in their lives, had engaged in sexual activity with their respective mates, though from what little she knew about humanoid sexuality, it was not a conversation for polite company.

Closing her eyes, she let the energy of her humanoid body fade into the ship, the armor neatly putting itself away in a hidden storage compartment. She still did not know what to think or feel about the events that had occurred over the past couple of days, but if it were any conclusion she were to come to...

...she had a reason to be glad she and Drusa met after all.


End file.
